


Once Upon a One-Night Stand

by angel_barker



Category: VIXX
Genre: AU where N and Leo are from rich families, Angst?, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slow Burn, Swearing, author doesn't really know what she should tag, possible one-sided keo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_barker/pseuds/angel_barker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cha Hakyeon had known for a long time his parents had chosen his future spouse, he knew one day he'd be married to a complete stranger. He'd been prepared for it. After all its not as if he could stop it. Its his duty. Its the only way the two companies can merge. And yet he didn't expect his future husband to be one Jung Taekwoon nor for him to be the stranger he'd been having a one-night stand with over the course of two years (if you could even consider it a one-night stand anymore).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Encounters? Or Maybe Not.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Vixx fic or any kind of Kpop fic. This is also the first time I'm writing in a while and I wasn't planning on writing another fanfic until I finished my other incomplete ones, however this idea wouldn't leave me alone. I apologize before hand for any mistakes. I have a huge problem with keeping the same text throughout my writing. Also I'd like to point out that anything I know about South Korea and their way of living is through Kpop and Kdramas meaning it won't be completely accurate, but I will try my best.
> 
> There will be no smut (author can't write it very well) but it will be heavily implied hence the rating. Please no hate, however constructive criticism is welcomed. I'd appreciate some comments so that I may know if I'm doing okay.

Another glass of soju is placed in front of him, with shaky hands he grasps it before taking a swig. His throat burns at the sensation. It’s been a while since he last drank, however he deserves it after the situation he found himself in. Or rather the situation his parents are forcing him in. A grimace formed at the thought, his eyes darting to his watch which read **23:00**. He glares at it wishing that some magical force would stop time, unfortunately after a minute of glaring, it now reads **23:01**. With a heavy sigh he turns his glare onto his drink. Eleven more hours of freedom left, that is if he stays up for those eleven hours which is very unlikely.

“I doubt getting drunk will make anything better.” A familiar voice comments from behind him. He grunts in reply. This only makes the other sigh as they sit down beside him.

For a moment neither says anything, until he can’t stand the silence anymore. “What are you doing here, Wonshik?” he asks without looking at his friend.

“Making sure you don’t do anything stupid.” Finally he turns his head, instantly regretting it as he sees the sympathetic expression Wonshik is giving him.

Through gritted teeth he asks, “Like what?” Unfazed by his friend’s anger Wonshik merely shrugs his shoulders a small smile appearing, like it was some kind of joke.

“Oh….I don’t know.” He drawls, “Like maybe you get plastered and won’t be able to get out of bed in the morning or perhaps you decide that running away is your best option when we both know that as horrible as this situation is you can’t run away from it.”

 _Running away._ He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it for the thought did cross his mind many times before, especially a few years back when he first knew that this situation would arise in his future. Back then however he had foolishly hoped that his parents would change their mind, but of course they didn’t. No. Running away isn’t an option anymore, not that it ever had been. Being raised as he was there wasn’t a chance he’d make it on his own. Not without his parent’s money. Not when he only knew how to spend money not save it or work for it.

Too lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice Wonshik speaking until a hand clapped his shoulder bringing him back to reality. “Hakyeon hyung. Look man I’m sorry about all this, you know I am, but look on the bright side maybe this won’t turn out as bad as you think.” Of course Wonshik the ever promising optimistic would say something as ridiculous as this. What does he know? He has no idea what Hakyeon is going through. Not when he’s free to make his own choices, not when he can choose his future partner, not when Hakyeon is being forced into marriage with a complete stranger. No Wonshik has no right being optimistic about his situation. Yet Hakyeon stiffly nods his head, knowing it’s the only way to shut up Wonshik.

Once again he glances at his watch, **00:01**. Ten more hours left.

*

_~beep~ ~beep~ ~beep~_

With a start Hakyeon wakes up, quickly turning his alarm off before it gives him a headache. Luckily he didn’t wake up with one as he stopped drinking last night soon after Wonshik appeared. Despite still being distraught over what is planned for the day, at least he doesn’t have to deal with a hangover as well. He’ll have thank Wonshik for that later. A small _ping_ brings his attention to his phone. A message reading _‘Good luck hyung!’_ makes a small smile form on his lips. He hopes this **_marriage_** didn’t result in him not seeing his friends anymore. They are the only ones keeping him sane. “Well time to wash up.” he mutters to himself as he lifts himself out of bed.

It takes about an hour before he’s washed, dried, and dressed. Hey if he’s going to his doom he might as well look his best; he doesn’t count the fact his parents wouldn’t be delighted if he shows up looking like he feels. He is after Cha Hakyeon and Cha Hakyeon always looks good. Hell the **Cha** family always look good. He won’t disappoint no matter the situation.

One last glance in the mirror and he’s walking out the door.

*

Maybe he’s being melodramatic, because technically today _isn’t_ his wedding day. His parents have the decency enough to let him meet his future **_husband_** before they are forever bonded to each other. Meaning Hakyeon will have some semblance of who he’s marrying. This fact doesn’t ease nerves, but its nice knowing he won’t be marrying a complete stranger.

“I heard he’s a very well-mannered gentleman. Everyone respects him and he’s handsome. Or so they say.” his mother coos, while his father nods in agreement. “Yes. You two are very compatible.” he adds.

Hakyeon refrains from saying anything, knowing he’ll probably say something stupid or that’d get him in trouble. Instead he opts for staring at his shoes, ignoring an overwhelming feeling to bolt. He stays like that for two minutes before his mother is gently tugging on his sleeve whispering, “Its time.” Into his ear.

Silently he follows his parents as they enter a big room. It had been prearranged for both parties to meet at their future wedding hall, being that their wedding is being held soon. The room itself looked plain; with white walls, a high ceiling, and an expensive looking chandelier. A room Hakyeon had been subjected many times. In the world of _luxury_ everything appeared plain and boring in his eyes.

Then suddenly his future family comes into view. Both the man and woman smile as they approach. “Finally the moment we’ve all been waiting for.” the man jokes; making him cringe.

“Yes.” His father replies. “Now Hakyeon let me introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Jung. And of course their son. Jung Taekwoon.”

He bows to Taekwoon’s parents before stealing a glance at the man himself, whose back is currently facing him. Just when Hakyeon is about to greet his future husband, he stops.

He can’t see the persons’ face, however there’s no mistaking him. Hakyeon had grown accustomed to looking at his backside. He’d grown accustomed to waking up to it for the last two years and although he’d never once seen the person’s face this backside belongs to (not fully) he knows it’s this person. There’s no mistaking it.

 _Taekwoon_ turns around. He pales. Their gazes lock. His breath hitches. “Pleasure meeting you, Cha Hakyeon.”


	2. One-Night Stand Turned Fiance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* Implied sex and cursing.

The first time they met. Hakyeon had been wasted. In fact he barely remembers that fateful night, other than a few pieces here and there.

* * *

 

_~Two Years ago~_

“Hyung!! You’ve had like seven shots already, don’t you think we should go.” Wonshik whines while tugging on Hakyeon’s sleeve trying to pry him away from the bar.

Hakyeon brushes him off, downing his eighth shot, earning another whine from his companion. “I have work tomorrow. I can’t be stuck taking care of you all night.” The younger complains, a pout forms on his lips which is promptly ignored. _“Hmph…._ I don’t understand why you’re doing this…” he comments in a defeated voice.

A strangled laugh leaves Hakyeon’s lips, “I’m doing this, because I hate my life, Wonshik. You don’t understand. Ever since birth my life has been planned. I was put into the school’s they wanted me in, I participated in the clubs they chose, I’ve been forced to be friends with whoever they chose (with the exception of you), and….” his words starting slurring together, luckily Wonshik knew Hakyeon enough to comprehend what he was saying, even when the latter was totally wasted. “…..my future spouse was also chosen by them.” He slumped forward, head resting against the bar, hoping it would give him some semblance of comfort; instead he felt disgusted who knows whose hands have been on this same bar, still he doesn’t move.

Not knowing what to say; because honestly there is really nothing he can say; Wonshik merely remarks, “But you’ve known they’ve chosen your spouse for a couple years now and yet it seems like its bothering you a lot more than it used to.”

 _True_. He did know that he’d be married to someone his parents had picked out, but when they told him he’d just stared his freshman year in high school, he didn’t realize the weight of their words back then. Now he understood that they were serious and that when they deemed it time he’d be married with someone he didn’t even know. He also knew that that time is nearing, hence why he’s been drinking a lot more, trying to drown his sorrows as most other people put it. “You should go.” He says quietly. “I’ll be fine. I’ll get home somehow. Don’t worry about me.” He loved Wonshik dearly, the younger being his only **_real_** friend. He shouldn’t be dumping all of these worries onto him, not when he had his own problems to take care of.

Knowing there is no way in convincing the elder, Wonshik heaves a heavy sigh before complying and standing up from the bar stool he had been occupying. “Just….” he places a hand of Hakyeon’s shoulder giving it a soft pat. “Try not to get into trouble. If an emergency happens please call or text me.” With that he leaves.

Without Wonshik stopping him Hakyeon continues on downing shot after shot until suddenly there’s another person sitting beside him.

At first he ignores them, too busy on getting more wasted. They too seem intent on ignoring him. Then before he knows it (or maybe he did know it, again he doesn’t remember much) he’s in a dingy hotel room with a stranger’s; who he assumes is the male who sat next to him at the bar; mouth on his neck. A moan escapes his slightly parted lips as they both stumble onto the bed. In a matter of minutes they’re both unclothed, normally, Hakyeon would be turning red (or as red as he can get with his skin tone) but he doesn’t care all he cares about his the body hovering above his and the lips that are kissing his thigh. “Wait—“he whimpers. “I don’t even know your name.” He can feel the stranger shrug his shoulders implying that it didn’t matter that they didn’t know each other’s name. Hakyeon however thinks he should give him something, though he’s at least thinking clearly enough to know he shouldn’t give his actual name to someone who was a stranger to him; especially when his name is pretty much known, he doesn’t think of the fact the person could probably recognize him. So he says the first thing that pops into his head. “N.” The stranger pauses. “My name is N.” He can feel the other smirking against his skin, no doubt realizing he just gave them a shitty ass _fake_ name, yet they didn’t comment. Instead their tongue continued running up Hakyeon’s thigh earning a moan in return.

* * *

 

~ _Present~_

Everything after that is a little foggy. All Hakyeon can clearly remember is that he didn’t last long and that he fell asleep almost immediately following his release. What he does remember is waking up the next morning alone, his body sore from the previous night. He remembers having a horrible headache that had him cradling his head for a few minutes before noticing a single piece of paper on the nightstand reading, ‘ _We should do this again sometime. I’ll be here in this same room on [insert random date] at 22:00 come if you want. Or don’t come.’ ~Leo._ He stared at the note a little dumb folded, yet the answer came immediately. _Yes_. He’d meet this Leo again, because he needed something that would keep his mind off the marriage, there’d be no point in getting into a relationship. Not with its impending him hanging over him. No. But he could do this. He could have _~~another~~ _ one-night stand with Leo. And that’s how it all started.

He did end up going back to the hotel at that time just as he said he would (well he didn’t tell Leo since he didn’t have his contact information, but he said he would in his head). When he opened the door he was quickly pulled in before the door was shut and his back was slammed against it with lips crashing onto his. The room was dark as he would soon find out it always was and in the morning either Leo would be gone or Hakyeon would awaken just in time to see his retreating form. So in retrospect he had never seen Leo’s face nor heard his voice. They never talked in that room and even when they were fucking Leo stayed silent with only the occasional grunt or heavy breathes he’d blow into Hakyeon’s neck. Which is why he found himself surprised with how soft Leo—Taekwoon’s voice sounded when greeting him.

“Pleasure meeting you as well.” he finally chokes out, cheeks burning. If Taekwoon recognizes him he didn’t show it, he simply nods in reply before turning his attention towards their parents who are all unbearably grinning at the two of them.

*

For an hour they sat through their parents discussing the wedding, how they will proceed, what plans they had for afterward, and the future of their companies. Both Hakyeon and Leo remain silent during the whole ordeal the latter seemingly interested in what his parents were saying while the former kept stealing glances at his soon-to-be husband.

It’s only when his mother calls his name that he realizes they are all staring at him. “Sorry what did you say?” He mumbles face flushing for the second time that day.

His mother clears her throat. “I said sweetie, why don’t you and Taekwoon take a little walk. The two grooms should get to know one another before they get married shouldn’t they?” It isn’t a request that much is clear as he grumbles out a _‘Yes’_. “And I’m sure Taekwoon won’t mind taking you home later.” She added, this time her attention is turned towards his future husband who just nods his head. Then much to his chagrin they are left alone outside quietly walking through the gardens.

A million thoughts are running through his head while he stares at Taekwoon’s back with a scowl, wishing he never met the other. “Did you know?” he suddenly blurts out, not able to handle the ~~awkward~~ (awkward for him since he isn’t sure what’s going through Taekwoon’s mind) silence any longer. Taekwoon stops and turns around facing him.

“Know what?” he asks, wearing a bored expression that only seems to annoy Hakyeon.

He’s fuming, his hands clench tightly at his side. “That—we’ve—been….” He trails off, unsure of how he should phrase his next words. But before he can utter the rest of the sentence Taekwoon interjects, “That I’ve been fucking my future husband.” Hakyeon is taken aback by the venom present in Taekwoon’s voice and the glint in his eyes. “No. I didn’t know. Had I known—“he sneers. “I’d never have touched you.”

Gulping Hakyeon does his best in matching Taekwoon’s glare with one of his own before stuttering out a, “We haven’t….done **_that_** in over three months.” Not that it changes anything. All this time they’ve both been screwing the one person they both hate (because he’s positive Taekwoon hates him if his actions weren’t indication enough). In Hakyeon’s case he did it to forget, he didn’t have the slightest inkling on Taekwoon’s reasoning.

Taekwoon takes a step towards him, then another, and another until their chests are nearly touching. He leans down (unfortunately Hakyeon is indeed slightly shorter than him, much to his misfortune) and whispers into his ear which sends a shiver down his spine that he tries ignoring. “Don’t think, that just because we’ve fucked in the past means I want you, this marriage will be anything but happy. If I were you I’d walk away—N—.” And just like that he’s gone leaving Hakyeon frozen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, I can not give you guys fixed dates on when I will update this fanfic. I'll try doing it as often as I can (hopefully at least once a week) however it depends on what's going on in my life as I am in college and if I don't run into writer's block. I'm honestly quite surprised I got this chapter done as quickly as I did. I'd also like to say that length is another thing that will not be constant. This chapter is a little longer than last, but next chapter may be shorter.
> 
> I want to thank everyone for reading this...I hope I didn't blotch the characters too much. As always it would be nice to get some feedback (please no HATE). I hope you can bare with me through this process as I try to finish this story.


	3. From Bad to Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating as often as I hoped. I had a lot of family issues I was dealing with and then I've been busy with school. Also I'm sure it's obvious, but I have trouble writing in one tense, I often switch between the truth without meaning to. I'm trying to fix that, but I still struggle with it. I should also note that this will be a slow burn....unfortunately it might take a while until they even like each other let alone fall in love. Please don't hate Taekwoon too much...he doesn't really hate Hakyeon...he just hates the situation

Hakyeon stays rooted in his spot until Taekwoon is no longer in his line of sight, its only then he slumps forward grabbing onto a nearby bench for support when his legs feel wobbly. It crosses his mind that Taekwoon is supposed to take him home and now he’ll need an excuse on why the other didn’t. _‘How else did you think this would turn out?’_ he thinks bitterly. It isn’t like some drama where the two main leads practically fall in love at first sight. Not that he had any expectations of that happening but it would have been nice.

Feeling slightly light-headed Hakyeon sits down, then pulls out his phone quickly dialing a familiar phone number.

 _“Hello? Hakyeon? Why are you calling me? Shouldn’t you be with your fiancé?”_ he’s quickly bombarded with questions, questions he doesn’t feel like answering over the phone.

“Can you—can you come get me please? I could really use a drink right now and I don’t have a ride.” He cringes at how exhausted he sounds, which didn’t go unnoticed by the other on the line.

 _“Of Course! Just tell me where you are and I’ll come get you hyung.”_ Hakyeon is grateful and a little surprised. Wonshik has been adamant about him not drinking anymore; or at least not as much; and for him to quickly comply with Hakyeon’s wish isn’t what he expected however he won’t question it. He gives Wonshik the address, before hanging up.

Wonshik shows up ten minutes later, giving Hakyeon a small nod when he steps inside the car. They make their way to the nearest bar in silence though he can feel the other’s eyes on him every couple seconds, it drives him nuts but he doesn’t feel like pointing it out since Wonshik is at least silent. The silence lasts until they are tucked away in a corner booth, away from prying eyes. Its then that Wonshik inquires on what happened earlier.

“I’m screwed.” Is what Hakyeon immediately states.

Wonshik’s eyebrows furrow in confusion, “Did the meeting go bad?” he asks. Hakyeon shakes his head.

He’s hesitant and for a moment he contemplates not telling Wonshik anything, but he has no one else, and he really needs someone to talk to. “I—it’s more than that.” He finally says, “You see….I’ve been uh…sleeping around with someone for the last two years a—“

“—you’ve been what?!” Wonshik’s eyes widen in shock, his jaw going slack at his friend’s confession, because unfortunately both him and Hakyeon have unrealistic ideas about romantic relationships and he’s never pegged Hakeyon for the _sleeping_ around type.

Hakyeon’s cheeks flush, “I guess it was my way of rebelling without my parents actually knowing about it and it helped me relax. It’s not like we did it a lot. We met only ten times in total, but it’s been going on for two years. In fact we haven’t met in months—until now of course.”

Once again Wonshik is left both stunned and confused. “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Hakyeon groans, then brings his hands up to his face burying his head in them “He’s my fiancé. He’s the guy I’m supposed to marry.”

“ **WHAT**!” This time Wonshik jumps out of his seat his jaw dropping even further while he looks at Hakyeon in disbelief. “You—I—wow—“he finally lets out before plopping back into his seat now sporting a sympathetic expression at his friends expense.

Hakyeon grimaces, “Yeah wow. And I’m sure he hates me or if he doesn’t hate me he at least wants to break this marriage off, though he told me _I_ should walk away which will never happen. I want to, but there’s no turning back from this marriage, not unless I want to be homeless as well.” Because if he did walk away from it his father would no doubt freeze his bank accounts, cut all ties with him, and disown him.

Wonshik shakes his head in return, “You wouldn’t be homeless, you could live with me hyung.” He tries giving Hakyeon a comforting smile, which Hakyeon returns with a small smile of his own but also shakes his head.

“I can’t do that. Your apartment is small. You provide for both you and your sister. I’d only be a burden, I’d never put you in that position. You have your own problems without adding my own.” He knows the younger would do anything for him and he’d do the same, but Hakyeon wouldn’t be selfish. Wonshik is already working two jobs just so he can pay for their apartment and his sister’s tuition. Sometimes he berates himself for complaining all the time, he’s been given everything in life while Wonshik had to work for it. The younger even had to give up his dream of becoming a rapper/music producer. _He_ should be the one complaining not Hakyeon yet Wonshik always listened to Hakyeon’s complaints, always giving him comfort, always being by his side when he needed it. “No if Taekwoon-sshi wants out, he’ll just have to do it himself. I’m not putting myself in the line of fire…” Even if the younger one intimidated him.

Knowing how stubborn his hyung is Wonshik didn’t say anything in return, Hakyeon would never accept his help, just like he’d never accept Hakyeon’s help. “Just…if you ever need to talk, I’m only a phone call away.” He gave Hakyeon a reassuring smile.

*

Luckily when Hakyeon arrived home that night his parents were already in bed, and in the morning he left before they could question him. Unfortunately his silence went unnoticed as they set up another _meeting_ between him and Taekwoon, no doubt thinking their first meeting went well. He pushed back the thought that even if it didn’t go well his parents wouldn’t care. The only way he’d get out of this marriage is if Taekwoon called it off, which he figured wasn’t happening since despite his obvious dislike for him Taekwoon hadn’t said anything. If he had Hakyeon would no doubt hear about it one way or another. At least he wasn’t the only one who was bound to obligation.

That’s how he supposes he and said fiancé ends up in a high-end restaurant on a lunch _date_ neither of them want. The latter currently ignoring Hakyeon as he fiddles with his phone, while Hakyeon sits quietly wishing he was somewhere else. Like the first time they met an awkward silence settles between them, one that starts making Hakyeon squirm in his seat. Being a natural-born talker he isn't used to being silent for long periods of time. “Look Taekwoon-sshi…” he breathes. “I—know this situation isn’t ideal, but perhaps we can talk and get to know one another since we’re….betrothed.” Hakyeon cringes at his own words. Taekwoon on the other hand didn't make any indication he's heard what Hakyeon just said. Hakyeon didn’t take lightly to being ignored.

“I said…” he starts again, only to stop when Taekwoon slowly lifts his head. Their eyes met. Hakyeon gulps, he can see the hatred in Taekwoon’s eyes. “I heard what you said.” Taekwoon growls. “I warned you before that our marriage won’t be a happy one, therefore we have no reason to get to know each other. I don’t care about you, what your likes are, what your dislikes are. Nothing. Our parents want a marriage that’s it. Surely you’re not naive enough to believe they expect us to fall in love.” He leans forward, his voice dropping to a barely audible level. “Besides I already know some things about you Cha Hakyeon. For instance; it doesn’t take much until you’re on your hands and knees begging.”

Hakyeon is fuming. He can’t believe the audacity the other man has. ‘ ** _How dare he?!_** ’ his mind screams. “Oh…let’s not forget,” Taekwoon starts. “how loud you scr—“ He's cut off when suddenly a hand makes contact with his cheek. Stunned, Taekwoon cups his now stinging cheek glancing at the man before him.

“Enough!” Hakyeon spits, his whole body shaking with anger. He didn’t plan on slapping Taekwoon, but he can’t take it anymore. He didn’t deserve Taekwoon’s ridicule, not when he's done nothing save for being a victim to his parent’s wishes. It wasn’t his fault they were both thrown into a marriage neither of them want, yet Taekwoon seems to blame him or at least has decided to let his frustrations out on him. Both of which Hakyeon felt unfair, considering he is just as angry, but _he_ isn’t childish enough to act on it. “I don’t want this anymore than you do. You think I’m enthralled with the idea I've been sleeping with my fiancé whom I want nothing to do with. Like you so blatantly put it, had I known I never would have _touched_ you let alone sleep with you.” He took a few calming breathes, “I apologize for hitting you, no matter how much you deserve it. Now if you’ll excuse me I’m leaving. I no longer have an appetite.” This time Hakyeon iss the one who walks away leaving Taekwoon staring after him with an unreadable expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realizing that the plot didn't move forward much, but it hopefully will soon.


	4. Hakyeon's Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonshik's sister is going to be introduced in this chapter, I'll be using her real name, but I however don't know much about his sister other than she's younger than him, so she'll kinda be an original character in that sense.

A cloud of dread looms over Hakyeon, he hadn’t planned on slapping Taekwoon, he let his anger get the best of him and now he regrets it. He always prided himself at keeping a level head despite how quickly annoyed he gets, yet Taekwoon somehow knew where to push his buttons or perhaps that is his fiancé’s charm – getting under people’s skin. A fact which didn’t surprise Hakyeon considering Taekwoon’s character. Still, no matter how good it felt, slapping his fiancé could make things worse for him, for instance Taekwoon could tell his father who would then probably kill him. _Perhaps that was being a little too dramatic._ Maybe not kill him, but his father wouldn’t take this lightly. If things fell through with this marriage he’d pin it all on Hakyeon. A bitter smile forms at the thought, his father loves blaming him for things, even things he has no control over. That’s how it’s been since Hakyeon was a child, its how it always will be, and he’s come to terms with it. Unfortunately things have to work.

With a sigh Hakyeon trudges back into the restaurant, where he’d been sitting thinking over what he’d just done, he quickly sits opposite of Taekwoon again who hadn’t budged from his seat. “I’m sorry.” He mumbles without sparing the other a glance. “Please don’t call the wedding off.”

 _“What?”_ Taekwoon snaps, if Hakyeon looked up he’d see the look of disbelief he’s receiving, because his action were confusing the man.

Hakyeon sucks in a deep breath, “Please don’t call the wedding off.” he repeats as he finally meets Taekwoon’s gaze.

They stare at each other a few minutes more, Hakyeon scared for the other’s reply while Taekwoon is trying to figure out Hakyeon’s intentions. His still stinging cheek reminding him of what had passed only minutes ago. “Why?” He crosses his arms over his chest, giving Hakeyon a questioning look. “Can’t afford to disappoint daddy?” his voice is dripping with sarcasm that doesn’t go unnoticed.

“It’s—no—I don’t care about my father or the company or this marriage, but I _need_ this marriage. I please—just please.” he bits his lip awaiting Taekwoon’s response, a spark of hope appears when Taekwoon starts smiling, but is quickly squashed when the smile turns into a smirk. Dread fills him. Taekwoon stands up pulling a few bills out and placing them on the table.

“You should have thought of that before slapping me.” He leaves without another word. Hakyeon bolts out of his seat immediately following the other. He’s a little shorter than Taekwoon meaning he doesn’t catch up to him until he’s in his car.

As quickly as possible Hakyeon yanks the passenger door open. “Please!” Much to his disdain he sinks onto his knees ignoring his pride. “Please Taekwoon-sshi. I apologized. I—It won’t happen again. I won’t bother you, I’ll do whatever you want, but please don’t to this.” His lips quiver, and suddenly his eyes fill with tears. “Please.” He whispers, his hand is gripping the car door so tightly his knuckles are turning white.

Taekwoon on the other hand watched the display without sympathy, in fact he felt a deep sense of satisfaction seeing Hakyeon lower himself into nothing more than a whimpering man, but what Hakyeon didn’t know is that he too had no control over their marriage. He only said what he said as payback for the slap he’d taken earlier, he didn’t know Hakyeon would run after him and beg him to stay. “Fine.” He replies, “Now leave.”  

Hakyeon, whose head was lowered, snapped up. He nods lightly unable to form any words at the moment, before slowly standing up and gently closing Taekwoon’s car door. Taekwoon starts the car and speeds off leaving Hakyeon standing there staring at the spot the car previously occupied.

*

The two don’t see each other until their engagement party. Hakyeon wears a red blazer with a white buttoned down dress shirt underneath, white dress pants, and black oxfords. His hair is slicked partially back, enough for his forehead to show. Beside him is Taekwoon dressed in all black, black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black pants, and black shoes; the only exemption is the white tie tied loosely around his neck. Their parents as usual his addressing their guests every few seconds gesturing towards the two. “We again thank you for coming.” He hears his father say, before stating that the party is officially starting.

Immediately Taekwoon leaves Hakyeon side, who breathes a small sigh of relief. He always feels intimidated by the other, a feeling he hopes goes away in time though he highly doubts it. Moving from his spot he steps into the crowd of people eyes searching for a familiar face. A smile appears when his eyes land on Wonshik and his sister.

Quickly weaving through the crowd, he’s standing before the two. “Hakyeon-ah!” Ji-won, Wonshik’s younger sister, immediately throws her arms around his neck pulling him into a tight hug. Hakyeon lets out a chuckle while he pats gently pats the back of her head. “Okay that’s enough.” Wonshik barks with a small smile on his face as he pulls his sister out of Hakyeon’s grasp.

 Ji-won pouts. “You’re so mean Wonshik. I haven’t seen Hakyeon-ah in a while, you know that.” Wonshik stares at her before suddenly pinching her cheeks.

“Aww….you’re adorable.” He coos, “But hyung has a fiancé now, you can’t just hug him however you like.” Ji-won slaps her brother’s hands away and rubs at her now swollen cheeks. Hakyeon watches the exchange with fondness, anyone who knew the two could clearly see how much they loved each other. Ji-won often complained of her brother’s nagging and overbearingness, because unfortunately for her Wonshik is a very over protective brother, but Hakyeon has seen the times where she gently pulled a blanket onto Wonshik whenever he passed out on the couch from over working himself. And Wonshik took care of everything for his younger sister, to her school tuition to the clothes she loved wearing. If there was something Ji-won wanted Wonshik would always get it, not that she asked for much since she knew Wonshik wouldn’t stop until he could get it for her.

He shook his head at the bickering two, “Okay—okay break it up.” Two sets of eyes glared at him in annoyance, then suddenly they all burst out laughing not caring that they attracted the attention of a few people. Including Taekwoon, who had been speaking with one of his father’s colleagues, a conversation he had no interest.

With a quick muttered “Excuse me,” Taekwoon walks towards his fiancé, but stops short and immerses himself into a nearby crowd. He tries looking inconspicuous as he eavesdrops on their conversation. _“Ji-won would you like to see the gardens.”_ He hears Hakyeon ask. The girl who he is conversing with must have nodded her head, because suddenly out of the corner of his eye he sees the two leave the room. Thinking he’s safe he glances to the spot they had currently occupied only to lock eyes with the male who had been speaking with him. Said male starts walking towards Taekwoon. Taekwoon tries ignoring him by turning back to the crowd when the other male taps his shoulder. “May we speak?” he asks. Curious Taekwoon agrees and they head out onto the balcony overlooking the garden to which he spots Hakyeon and the girl looking at the flowers.

They both stare at the two in silence until the other male speaks up, “I’m Wonshik by the way. Kim Wonshik. That’s Ji-won with Hakyeon she’s my younger sister.” When Taekwoon doesn’t respond Wonshik sighs. “I know about you and hyung.” he comments. This time he gets a response, but not one he likes.

“So…” Wonshik’s jaw tightens, he turns glaring at Taekwoon. He only just met him and he already dislikes him. Hakyeon shouldn’t be getting married to this type of person.

A loud laugh draws both their attention, it seems Hakeyon started tickling Ji-won. The site relaxes him. “He doesn’t want this, he’s told me you don’t this either.” He says softly. He hears Taekwoon scoff.

“Yet he begged me not to call it off.” Taekwoon remarks as the memory resurfaces. Wonshik however didn’t look surprised by the news.

“Because he needs this marriage to work.” The other’s response confuses Taekwoon, he remembers Hakyeon stated that as well, but he doesn’t understand why it’s so important if Hakyeon didn’t want the marriage. “If he doesn’t get married, his father will deem him a failure, and most likely disown him. Then all of his expectations will fall onto Sang-hyuk and hyung would never let him carry that burden.”

 _Sang-hyuk_. The name didn’t sound familiar to Taekwoon, “I thought Hakyeon is an only child.” The family never mentioned another son.

Wonshik hums in agreement. “Hyuk and hyung’s parents have known each other a long time, the two of them practically grew up together. And when Hyuk’s parents died 4 years ago Hakyeon’s family took him in. Unfortunately Hakyeon’s father always adored Hyuk even before, he’d chastise Hakyeon a lot always saying he wished he was more like Hyuk. Hakyeon is never good enough in his father’s eyes.” His voice turned bitter. He couldn’t count how many times in the past Hakyeon sobbed into his shoulder about how his father never loved him and would never love him, for that Wonshik hates the man. “It’s no secret that he’d rather Hyuk be heir than Hakyeon, but since Hyuk isn’t blood related….unless of course Hakyeon gives him cause to disown him.” Quite honestly he’s surprised it didn’t happen yet, he figured Hakyeon’s father would find a way around that.

“He’ll disown his own son for not doing as he’s told?” It sounds ludicrous even to his own ears.

“Yeah, then he’d look to Hyuk which Hakyeon doesn’t want. He already gave up his dream because of his father, he won’t let the same happen to Hyuk.” Wonshik grimaced at the thought.

Taekwoon knew he didn’t like the man, now he’s simply disgusted. He may not like Hakyeon, but no one deserves to be treated in such a way. “Where is he then?” He’s sure he didn’t see the younger man, unless they didn’t introduce them, it’s not like Hakyeon would mention him.

“Oh—Sang-hyuk wants to be a singer. He’s in America right now, studying abroad. He should be back in time for the wedding. Or at least Hakyeon hopes they haven’t seen each other in a year and a half.” They both grow silent. Taekwoon, thinking the conversation is over, turns around ready to head back into the party. “Hold on.” Wonshik calls out. He hears shuffling behind him before Wonshik blocks his way. “Look. I love Hakyeon, he’s my best friend. I’ve seen him suffer for years and even though I knew he’d be forced into marriage, I always hoped he’d somehow find happiness with whomever he ended up with. I still hope for that, which is why I told you all of that. I’m not in any position to tell you to love him, but at least treat him right. He deserves that much.” Wonshik takes a step closer to Taekwoon, his mouth opens when suddenly—“WONSHIKIE! What are you doing?!” Both men jump startled by the noise. Wonshik sidesteps around Taekwoon peering down into the garden where Hakyeon and Ji-won were currently standing looking up at the two men. Ji-won waved enthusiastically at her brother while Hakyeon glanced between the two with confusion.

“Yah—are you gonna come down?!” Ji-won yelled earning a roll of the eyes from her brother.

“Alright, alright. I’ll be right there.” He turns away from them his gaze hardening when it lands on Taekwoon. “Basically what I’m saying is that if you hurt him. I’ll hunt you down and kill you. Anyway nice talking to you.” He brushes past Taekwoon. A second later he can hear Hakyeon asking Wonshik what they were talking about, until the three of them move further down the garden out of earshot.

“Ah—Taekwoon what are you doing out here by yourself, come inside.” he hears his mom say before taking him by the arm and leading him back into the crowd of people. Where he hardly speaks a word for his thoughts are elsewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to move the plot forward, but remember this is a slow burn, it might take a long while until Hakyeon and Taekwoon fall in love and I think they might even have to become somewhat friendly before they can even get to that stage, but we'll see. Also for all you Navi shippers I apologize their relationship is strictly platonic [not that I don't like Navi] and I'm only saying this in case anyone gets excited about the idea of Wonshik saying he loves Hakyeon.
> 
> As always I'd love to get feedback if you can. Sorry again for the long wait ^_^


	5. Brothers Reunited

* * *

 

_~Two days ago~_

A frown formed as he glanced at his phone, re-reading the words displayed in disbelief. It couldn’t be true, yet there it was. _“I’m getting married….you’re coming right?”_ In the back of his mind he knew he should’ve expected it, it wasn’t a secret that this would eventually come to pass, but he thought that _maybe_ just maybe it wouldn’t happen. However, this text message brought to life his worse fears.

“Is something the matter?” someone behind him asked.

“….I need to go back to South Korea.” He replied curtly, his tone leaving no room for argument, not that an argument would be needed. They were planning on leaving for Korea anyway, they’d just be going sooner than they originally wanted.

The other didn’t hesitate to respond, “Today?”

He shook his head, “No, but hopefully in the next couple days. After we get our affairs in order.”

The other nodded in agreement, they couldn’t leave without doing a few things first. “Why?” It was a simple question, one that needed answering.

“My brother’s getting married.”

* * *

 

_~Present~_

His fingers wrapped around the side of his sunglasses removing them from his face, to place them on top of his head, while tugging along his suitcase. He eyed the area, until he spotted what he’d been looking for. “Follow me.” he motioned to the person walking beside him.

They stopped in front of a man holding up a sign reading _Sanghyuk_. The man bowed as soon as he saw him. “Sanghyuk-sshi, it’s a pleasure seeing you again.”

Hyuk waved a hand in dismissal. “Yah…I leave for a year and suddenly you’re being all formal again. Here I thought we were friends.” He smirked when the man jerked up looking at him with a frightened expression. “I’m teasing. But really there’s no need to be so formal, Hyuk or Sanghyuk will do. None of that Sanghyuk-sshi nonsense.”

The man nodded in understanding before he turning his attention to the person standing beside Hyuk, “And this is…?”

“Ah…” Hyuk placed an arm around his companion’s shoulders, “This is Lee Hongbin. He’s the one you’ll be taking to…..” he used his free arm to reach inside his pocket, pulling out a slip of paper. “…the _Grand Hyatt_.”

Again the man nodded surprisingly refraining from asking any questions as he took hold of Hyuk’s suitcase. “Yes of course. I assume you’ll be taking a cab then.”

“You assume right. Well Hongbin I’ll leave you in Hae Woo’s capable hands.” Gently he pushed Hongbin towards the man’s direction. Without any resistance Hongbin silently followed behind Hae Woo only briefly glancing back to wave bye.

Hyuk watched the pair leave before heading out himself. He easily hailed a cab and within a few seconds he was headed off towards his destination.

*

Upon arriving outside a small café, he pulled out his phone quickly sending off a text to Hongbin letting him know he had arrived, and then proceeded inside. He may have been away for a few years, but it appeared his brother hadn’t changed certain habits. One of them being visiting this café every Tuesday at 1 pm. And he wasn’t disappointed fore there, sitting in the spot he always sits in was Hakyeon.

He quickly walked to the table, Hakyeon, who’s back was facing him was none the wiser. It wasn’t until Hyuk smacked, rather hardly, Hakyeon on the back of his head that he was awarded the others attention.

“WHAT THE-“ Hyuk watched in amusement as Hakyeon’s expression turned from angry to surprise when he turned around to yell at whoever hit him. “Hyuk!” Hakyeon, much to his chagrin, squeaked.

Hyuk merely laughed before embracing his brother in a tight hug, “I know. That’s how I look every time I see myself in the mirror.” He teased.

In a playful manner Hakyeon shoved away from him a pout apparent on his face. “Is this how you treat your brother who you haven’t seen in years.” He whined.

Hyuk raised an eyebrow, “Says the brother who tells me he’s getting married through a text. You could have at least called or something. But no you send me a text. You don’t even add _when_ you’re getting married. Nope. All I get is a _I’m getting married_. And _you’re coming?_ As if I’d miss my own brother’s wedding. I mean I know I’m evil, but even I wouldn’t sink so low as to not come to your wedding.”

Hakyeon sighed in defeat. His shoulders drooped and the small smile that he wore faded into a grimace. Looking away from Hyuk, he bit his lip, a habit he had when in what he considered _stressful_ situations. “I—I’m sorry. I couldn’t muster up the courage to call you, I knew you’d try talking me out of it.” He muttered. Sinking back into his chair Hakyeon gestured for Hyuk to sit across from him. Hyuk sat giving his brother a stern expression.

“And what you think I wouldn’t when I got here?”  Silently Hyuk waited for Hakyeon to respond, the other hesitated for a second.

“No, but I hoped.”

Hyuk hummed in response. He leaned back into his chair, eyeing Hakyeon. He hadn’t changed much, except the spark he had in his eyes dulled some. Hyuk guessed it was from the fact he was signing his life away. Not just the marriage, but the company. Hakyeon always did what was asked. A fact Hyuk disliked. True, he was grateful to Hakyeon’s parents for taking him in, they always were like a second family anyway. On the other hand, he never liked how little say Hakyeon had in his own life. Hyuk may have also come from a rich family, but his parents always let him make his own decisions as long as it wasn’t detrimental to his health. And even now under the Cha’s care he still did as he pleased for they knew they couldn’t stop him. “You don’t need to do this.”

Another sigh, this time Hakyeon started right back into Hyuk’s gaze. “Yes I do. This is the only thing I can do for our family.”

“Bullshit.” The word easily rolled off his tongue. If this was any other time Hakyeon would chastise him, but being as it were Hakyeon flinched instead. “You can do more than can married. Hell, you could do more than take over the company. You have potential elsewhere.” He paused. “What about dancing?”

That earned him a pained look from Hakyeon. “It was only a hobby.” The lie hung in the air as the two continued staring at each other. Hakyeon daring him to call it out, but he chose not to. He didn’t need his brother breaking down, not when it would only do more harm than good.

“There’s nothing I can say is there?” They always had small banters growing, which usually ended in Hyuk winning over Hakyeon. In actual serious situations, however Hakyeon usually won. He was incredibly stubborn when he wanted to be and not even Hyuk stood a chance against him.

“No.” Hakyeon replied firmly.

Not wanting to get into an argument over this Hyuk dropped the topic, opting to instead tell Hakyeon everything that happened in America.

Hakyeon on his part listened intently with a small smile on his face. Maybe he couldn’t have everything he wanted in life, but he was happy knowing Hyuk could. “Oh and hyung, um…” Much to Hakyeon’s surprise Hyuk started squirming in his chair, a sing showing he was embarrassed. This piqued Hakyeon’s interest. Hyuk never got embarrassed and if he did he never showed it. “I’d like you to meet someone.” The words stumbled out of Hyuk, whose cheeks, unfortunately, turned pink.

“Okay.”

*

The cab ride to the hotel had been silent. Hyuk had been on his phone texting, who Hakyeon assumed was the person they were about to meet. He should be teasing Hyuk now as this was the first time he saw the younger male in this state, but something told him that he should hold back. Maybe it was the way Hyuk’s gaze kept darting between him and the window. Or perhaps it was to repay him for not saying anything more on the marriage. Either way Hakyeon didn’t say a word, but he did watch Hyuk with some amusement.

Hyuk, Hakyeon soon found out, had changed more than he first perceived. He was still the confident, sassy, devilish boy who left a year ago, but he seemed…different somehow. Hakyeon couldn’t pin point exactly what had changed just that something had indeed changed. He was torn away from his thoughts when Hyuk suddenly tugged him into a hotel room. “Stay here.” He was ordered.

It was only a few seconds later that Hyuk returned to the room with someone in tow. “Hyung, this is Lee Hongbin. My boyfriend.” Hakyeon’s eyes widened, his jaw dropped as he stared at the pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep! Hyukbin is now officially official, cause I love Hyukbin to death and besides Hyuk needs a date to Hakyeon's wedding :). Unfortunately in regards to the story nothing much happens in this chapter, but I needed Hyuk to come back before the wedding so he can try talking Hakyeon out of this wedding (not that its working of course). Also I love Hyuk and N being all brotherly with eachother and this time Hyuk reciprocating N's love.
> 
> Hopefully next chapter will be the wedding, but we'll see as there is one more thing I really want to include and as of right now I'm not sure whether I want it to happen before or after the wedding. I would like to note that their wedding will probably be done in an American style as I don't know much about how they do weddings in South Korea. I apologize for the long wait, but I'm out of school now so hopefully the next update won't be as long of a wait.


	6. A Meeting with the Boyfriend That Ends in a Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm trash. I said in my last chapter that I should be updating a lot more, but unfortunately I was more busy this summer than I planned I apologize. I'm happy to see that people are still reading this even though I haven't updated it. I really am going to try to update more often if not weekly than at the least monthly but I hope to be more productive.

Hongbin is handsome. Actually handsome is putting it lightly, he looks almost god-like. His hair is a light brown, he’s wearing what appears to be stylish clothing (that fits his well-toned bod perfectly, but Hakyeon is keeping that little detail to himself), and he has dimples which Hakyeon immediately deems as adorable. And the way Hyuk stares at him he knows his brother is serious, probably more than Hyuk himself knows.

“Oh….wow….uh….hello.” A still shocked Hakyeon mumbles, not quite grasping that Hyuk, Sang-hyuk has a boyfriend. Unfortunately, not knowing Hakyeon’s character, Hongbin takes his response or lack thereof as a bad sign.

Awkwardly he scratches the back of his neck while shifting from one foot to the other. “Maybe I should go…” he glances at Hyuk with uncertainty.

Realizing Hongin is misinterpreting the situation Hakyeon lunges forward to grasp his arm bellowing out a “No!”. His actions however only startle Hongbin making him jump back which in turn has Hakyeon face-planting into the floor with a loud yelp.

A few seconds pass before the _awkward_ silence ends as Hyuk busts out laughing. A wide-eyed Hongbin gives his boyfriend an incredulous look before bending down mumbling quick apologizes to Hakyeon who finally lifts his head off the ground only to glare up at Hyuk.

Hakyeon on his part ignores Hongbin, more out of embarrassment than anything, and hones in on Hyuk who is now hunched over holding his stomach and still laughing. “Sang-hyuk.” He growls. “You have three seconds to stop laughing.” Hyuk paying no mind to his _elder_ continues laughing making Hakyeon more annoyed than he already is.

“One.” He gets no response.

“Two.” Hearing the seriousness in Hakyeon’s voice Hongbin starts worrying for his boyfriends’ life and tries getting the, stupid, boy to stop but Hyuk also pays him no mind.

“Three!” Hongbin has no time to react when Hakyeon suddenly flings himself off from the floor. Luckily though Hyuk knows Hakyeon like the back of his and is running out of the room by the time the older one has gotten to his feet. “You get back here.” Hakyeon barks as he follows after Hyuk.

Hongbin watches in fear (and amusement) as they run from one room to another. He’s content in watching the pair until there’s a knock on the door. Considering the other two were _busy_ , Hongbin takes it upon himself to answer the door. He slowly opens it revealing a standoffish looking man, “Um, may I help you?” The man is about to respond when someone suddenly gasps. Hongbin turns his head to see Hakyeon staring at the man with a shocked expression. It’s Hyuk’s expression that has Hongbin realizing that the man must be Hakyeon’s fiancé.

“I was told to come here.” The man states after a long pause.

**\--**

Hakyeon stares at Taekwoon in disbelief. **_‘What did he mean he was told to come here? Surely his parents didn’t know where he is, if they did then they’d demand Hyuk come to the house to see them. Then that must mean…’_**

“I did.” Without hesitation Hyuk lightly pushes both Hakyeon and Hongbin out of the way while extending his hand towards Taekwoon. “I’m Sang-hyuk. I thought it’d be best if we met as quickly as possible especially since the wedding will be taking place in a matter of days. We are after all going to be family.”

Taekwoon stays rooted in his spot, his hands are shoved into his pant pockets showing no intention of moving. He merely looks bored and slightly irritated that he’d been called for what he deems as a _unneeded and unwanted meeting._ “I don’t see why.” He remarks. “Just because I’m marrying your so called **brother** does not mean we are becoming a family.”

Unaffected by Taekwoon’s statement Hyuk slowly extends his hand back, he slaps Hakyeon on the shoulder causing him to jump. “True but still I figured we could all have a bite to eat.” He leads Hakyeon out the door with Hongbin quickly trailing behind. A quick glance from the corner of his eye shows that Taekwoon is also slowly following behind them.

**\--**

Their journey to a nearby restaurant is a silent and awkward one. Even after they are seated they are silent. “So….this is nice.” Hongbin blurts unable to take the silence any longer. Hakyeon snorts at his comment earning three sets of eyes to land on him.

“Why are we doing this?” He asks to no one in particular, but Hyuk knows he’s talking to him.

He leans forward a sly grin taking form, “We are here because there are certain things that need settling.” He looks at Taekwoon, “Call off the wedding.”

“HYUK!” Hakyeon hisses while stealing a quick glance at Taekwoon who looks indifferent. “I already told you that—“

“No.” Taekwoon cuts in before Hakyeon can say anything else. “Now if you’ll excuse me I have more important matters to attend to.” With that Taekwoon is out of his seat and leaves the restaurant.

Hakyeon sinks down into his chair. “I told you to leave it alone Hyuk, I’m fine.”

“FINE?!” Hyuk slams his fists onto the table while jumping onto his feet, the chair he had been occupying clatters onto the floor. “You are not fine Hakyeon. How can I just sit here while you marry a man like that?! Maybe! MAYBE! I could let it go if he was at least decent but that guy, no. You can’t.”

With clenched teeth Hakyeon slowly rises out of his seat, “I can’t? You’re no different than them. I already decided that I’m going through with this marriage. Like it or not you don’t have a say anymore Hyuk. I had hoped for your support, but I see now that was wishful thinking.” Hyuk watches as his brother hastily walks out of the restaurant. “I’ll meet you back in the room.” He mumbles quickly to Hongbin leaving the other sitting alone at the table.

**\--**

**_‘He’s only trying to help’_ ** Hakyeon chides to himself, regretting how cold he acted towards Hyuk, but he didn’t regret his words (well except the part where he basically told Hyuk he was no better than his parents, which isn’t true). He decided that he’d go along with this marriage because in some twisted way this is his chance at freedom. Yeah he’ll be married to someone he despised and who despised him back, but Taekwoon clearly doesn’t care what he does which Hakyeon is sure won’t change much when their married, meaning perhaps his soon-to-be husband is his chance for him to do things he hasn’t been able to do before. In the very least he’ll be out from under his father’s thumb.

Then again Taekwoon might prove to be worse than his father, this thought has Hakyeon stopping in his tracks. “Ugh, what am I doing?” he groans.

“I don’t know, what are you doing?”

Hakyeon twirls around facing the stranger who suddenly came up behind him. “Uh….”

The stranger gasps clamping his hands over his mouth only to quickly uncover it to say, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. It’s just I was walking behind you when you stopped and I kinda heard what you said. I’m so sorry please don’t kill me I don’t want to die.” The stranger squeals over-dramatically.

Confused by the stranger actions Hakyeon doesn’t respond. “Oh I’m sorry I should introduce myself.” Then before he knows it the stranger is gasping his hand shaking it vigorously. “I’m Lee Jaehwan and you are?”

“Uh….Cha Hakyeon…” Hakyeon answers, uncertainty.

This makes the stranger, or rather Lee Jaehwan, smile widely. “It’s nice meeting you Cha Hakyeon.” He lets go of Hakyeon’s hand. “I know we just met, but can I make a small request?”

For some reason even though he’s currently confused, Hakyeon agrees. It’s been then wondering around aimlessly being plagued by thoughts of his impending doom (yes he’s decided that this marriage will be the doom of him rather than a blessing). “Sure.”

If possible Jaehwan’s smile widens. “Great! I wanted to take a walk in the park. I know it’s silly, but I really didn’t want to walk alone. I have a friend that usually walks with me but he’s been busy lately and I don’t want to be a bother.”

His explanation saddens Hakyeon a little, he can understand not wanting to be alone. “Okay let’s go.”

**\--**

Surprisingly they get along pretty well for having just met. In the beginning of their walk it’s clear to Hakyeon that Jaehwan is an energetic bubbly person who likes to make a lot of _~~bad~~ _ jokes and is someone who isn’t afraid to be loud, however towards the end he notices Jaehwan is less energetic (if he didn’t know any better he’d say the young boy, cause he is younger than Hakyeon, is tired). He makes his worries known when Jaehwan starts panting looking more exhausted as they continue on.

“Actually, I guess I should have told you that I shouldn’t be walking for this long.” Jaehwan admits after they both settle onto the grass underneath a tree giving them shade. He looks down at his hands laying in his lap. “I snuck out of the hospital.”

Hakyeon shakes his head, he can’t believe what he’s hearing. If he had known, he would have taken the boy straight to the hospital instead of walking around the park where he shouldn’t be. “Okay then…we need to get you back where you belong.”

Jaehwan sadly nods his head in agreement. “You’re right.” He replies softly.

The two slowly make their way back to the hospital, Hakyeon making sure Jaehwan would rest every couple of minutes and Jaehwan whining about it the whole time.

When they enter the hospital a bunch of nurses gather around Jaehwan one lecturing him about leaving the hospital without permission. Hakyeon volunteers to take him back into his room.

“I’m sorry for causing you trouble. I haven’t been out of my room much since I was brought back in here and I needed a little fresh air.” Jaehwan remarks as they walk towards his room.

Hakyeon gives him a soft smile. “I had fun actually. You took my mind off of some—unpleasant—things. Next time though it’d be nice to know that you’re sick.”

“Deal.” They both let out a soft chuckle.

**\--**

When they finally reach Jaehwan’s room he once again pouts saying how he doesn’t want to say goodbye to his new friend. Hakyeon jokes that maybe he can spend the night, their conversation is cut short when the door leading to Jaehwan’s room is jerked open. “Where have you been?!” A familiar voice snaps.

Hakyeon is surprised when he comes face to face with Taekwoon, at first he thinking Taekwoon is talking to him, but it quickly becomes clear his fiancé hasn’t even noticed him, instead his eyes are locked with Jaehwan who has that all familiar pout on his face. “I went for a walk. No need to be all grumpy Taekwoonie.” Jaehwan says in a sing-song voice.

Holding his breathe Hakyeon waits for Taekwoon’s harsh reply but is once again surprised when the other simply huffs before _lightly_ grasping Jaehwan’s wrist pulling him into the room. Jaehwan gives a little squeak but otherwise shows no signs of the other hurting him. “Hey! You’re being rude leaving my friend out in the hallway without saying hello.” Taekwoon’s eyes finally land on him. For the first time Hakyeon can see the array of emotions flashing in his eyes; _disbelief, shock, and then….fear?’_ “Uh, hello.” Hakyeon says with a small smile and a wave of his hand.

 


	7. It's A Small World After All

_“Wow. What a small world,”_ Is the thought that runs through Hakyeon’s mind as quietly observes the other two in the room who are currently bickering with one another. He can hear Taekwoon’s hushed tone berating Jaehwan for leaving the hospital unannounced. Surprisingly he can also hear the underlying tenderness in his voice, something he isn’t accustomed to hearing. He wonders what makes Jaehwan special?

In all the times he’s met Taekwoon he never heard any semblance of tenderness, not even when speaking with his own parents. And yet it seems Taekwoon is perfectly capable of showing other emotions besides being cold or downright unpleasant. In fact, until this very moment he didn’t think Taekwoon had any emotions (a thought which now seems utterly ridiculous, Taekwoon is human after all of course he has emotions). What baffles him is that Jaehwan and him are complete opposites. Jaehwan, from what he could gather in the short about of time he’s known him, is loud, humorous, and cheerful. Traits that he believed Taekwoon would find annoying.

Then his mind wanders to the look in Taekwoon’s eyes as he gazed at Jaehwan, he gazed at him with fondness and dare he say it, love. This revelation has Hakyeon’s eyes widening, his mouth falls open into an ‘O’ shape. “ _Oh! OH!_ ” he unintentionally gasps out loud earning a curious glance from both Jaehwan and Taekwoon.

“Are you alright Hakyeon-sshi?” Jaehwan finally asks after long pause of Hakyeon gaping at nothing.

Hakyeon only now aware of the other two giving him strange looks, quickly clamps his mouth shut, only to open it again so he can reply. “Yes,” he squeaks. “I’m fine….I just remember there’s somewhere I need to be.” He gets up from the chair he had been currently occupying and starts heading towards the door. “It was nice meeting you Jaehwan, Jaehwan’s friend.” With that he’s brushing past them, a hand already gripping the door handle when Taekwoon’s bellows out a “Wait!” making Hakeyon jump.

Slowly Hakyeon turns around, wide eyes stare into Taekwoon’s dark orbs. “He’s the fiancé.” He suddenly remarks. Hakyeon is confused but when he glances at Jaehwan he sees the other grinning. “Really?” Jaehwan asks with excitement. Taekwoon nods his head and that’s all Jaehwan needs before he rushes at Hakyeon engulfing him into a bone-crushing hug. “I can’t believe it! Why didn’t you say anything?!”

“Wait,” realization dawns on Hakyeon. “You knew about this?”

Jaehwan, keeps his arms tightly around Hakyeon’s waist but pulls back slightly so that the two are now face to face. “Well I knew he had a fiancé, but I didn’t know it was you!” he giggles. “By the way I approve.” This comment draws another realization onto Hakyeon who see Taekwoon flinch at what Jaehwan had just said.

“Oh, sorry you said you had to leave didn’t you?” Reluctantly Jaehwan releases Hakyeon from his _death_ grip, a cheeky smile is placed on his lips. “I won’t keep you waiting, I’m just pleased I actually got to meet Taekwoon’s fiancé. I thought he’d never introduce us. Funny how we coincidentally meant.” _This really is a small world_ , Hakyeon thinks as he nods his head in agreement. “Alright well you should and Taekwoon here is going to escort you out.” Taekwoon was about to protest when Jaehwan shot him a knowing look. He mumbled out a quick ‘ok’. “Bye Hakyeon, pleasure meeting you.” He pushes the couple out of the hospital room and into the dimly lit hallway where they both give each other a passing glance before heading out towards the hospital entrance.

\--

Once outside Hakyeon finally speaks up. “It’s because of him isn’t it.” Taekwoon turns to him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “You’re marrying me because of Jaehwan. You love him.” Now fully aware of what Hakyeon is getting at, Takwoon roughly pushes him into the outside wall of the hospital, causing Hakyeon to cry out in pain when his back hits the wall. “Don’t.” Taekwoon hisses.

Ignoring the Hakyeon shakes his head, “I think I deserve to know why you won’t stop this marriage when it’s obvious you don’t want it and that you love someone else.”

Taekwoon pulls away from him, shoving his hands into his pant pockets. “Fine.” He mumbles. “Yes it’s because of him. He’s sick. He needs surgery, but he’s poor. My father said he’d pay for the hospital fees since he’s my,” he pauses. “friend. The condition being that I marry you.”

His back is turned towards Hakyeon, but when he doesn’t hear a response he turns his head around. Their eyes lock, a soft smile playing on Hakyeon’s lips. He utters a soft “Okay.” Which has Taekwoon turning fully around to give him a baffled expression. “What?” Hakyeon sighs, pushing himself away from the wall. “I said okay. You know if you had told me sooner than maybe I would have understood you more, instead of pushing you to end this marriage. Look. This sucks. We don’t have any feelings for each other, well we barely know each other, but can’t we at least try to get along? I mean if we’re being forced into this then she should make the best of it.” He held his hand out. “Please. I don’t want to be unhappy for the rest of my life. I’m not asking you to love me, I know that’s not possible when you love Jaehwan. What I am asking is that we try.”

For a split second Hakyeon regrets what he said when Taekwoon is staring at his outstretched with an unreadable expression and he’s begun to pull his hand back when suddenly Taekwoon grasps it. “Deal.” He says while giving Hakyeon’s hand a shake, making Hakyeon smile widely. “Alright then.” They both release each other’s hand.

Maybe this isn’t the kind of marriage Hakyeon imagined him having, but it seemed a little brighter than it did a few days ago. At least Taekwoon was willing to give try and get along. There’s still a chance that things won’t go smoothly, however at this moment, he keeps that thought in the back of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally things are looking up! For how long though is the question? But at least these two idiots are going to try and understand one another even if they still slightly hate each other. Also I apologize for the long wait and the shortness of this chapter. I thought that we should end up on a semi-happy note for once.


End file.
